El Gato Real
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Con Ganon vencido, el reino va renaciendo gracias al trabajo de Link y Zelda, quienes han aceptado su amor ante los ojos de todos. Con el pasar del tiempo, la princesa va recuperando lo más valioso de su pasada vida, como lo fue el corcel blanco que su madre le había regalado; sin embargo, en su memoria yace otra parte de sí misma, la cual se esconde en los ecos de un ronroneo.


**EL GATO REAL**

Después de algo más de un año y con muchísimo esfuerzo, el reino va recuperando su antiguo esplendor, pues la sombra de Ganon sólo existe en los recuerdos, y algunos incluso ya la olvidaron. Ahora sólo se presencian los verdes prados libres de monstruos y ladronzuelos, las noches tranquilas sin el acoso de la luna carmesí y el corazón del reino resplandeciendo a la distancia sin la atemorizante nube que lo cubrió por un siglo. El castillo de Hyrule también había dejado atrás su vergonzoso pasado, poniendo en su lugar la magnificencia que alguna vez lo caracterizó, e incluso mucho mejor.

Link y Zelda, desde que habían vencido a Ganon, se dedicaron a trabajar arduamente por recuperar el reino, pues ese era el principal sueño de la princesa, y el de él también. Con el tiempo afianzaron más su amor, el cual desde hace cien años ya existía, sólo que ahora lo formalizaron. Todos los habitantes estaban felices de conocer su compromiso y breve unión, pues apenas el castillo estuviera terminado contraerían matrimonio. El encargado de las reparaciones de todo el reino, y sobre todo del palacio, fue Construcciones Karud, quienes ya tenían la experiencia construyendo un pueblo entero, así que una estructura de tal magnitud no sería un gran problema, a pesar que era un desafío.

En lo que respectaba al castillo, la ciudadela y el reino, ya todo se estaba arreglando; las personas se sentían tranquilas y felices de saber que su pueblo renacería de las cenizas y los tiempos de oscuridad terminaron. Sin embargo, en la vida de la princesa aun había algunas cosas que recuperar. En todo ese tiempo que tuvo a Link a su lado, comenzó su propia reconstrucción personal. Tomó vivencias pasadas, pruebas de las personas que formaron parte de su vida, de las especies que convivieron con ella y que la hicieron muy feliz.

Hace cien años ella tuvo un caballo blanco llamado Mond, el cual fue el último regalo que su fallecida madre le dejó. Cuando vino el Cataclismo, le dolió tanto el haberlo perdido, nunca supo si sobrevivió o logró escapar, y siempre se quedó con ese dolor. Sin embargo, cuando Link le entregó el corcel que había encontrado, simplemente no pudo creerlo, lo había recuperado. Ella era consciente que no era el mismo, pues una especie de ese tipo no podría vivir tanto tiempo, pero su corazón le decía que era un descendiente, o quizás su reencarnación.

Sea como sea, ella se sentía dichosa de haber recuperado una parte muy importante de su vida… pero no la completa.

No sólo su caballo fue parte de sus animales de compañía. Hubo uno al que también le dio todo su cariño, pero ni buscando por todo el reino pudo volver a ver una especie parecida. En su memoria resonaban los ecos de su dulce hablar.

Ese espacio vacío en su corazón, aun se encontraba vacante.

Una de esos tantos ocasos llenos de tranquilidad, Link retornaba al castillo después de un largo día de trabajo. Se había enfocado en varias actividades; entrenamiento de los nuevos soldados que defenderían el reino, supervisar el estado de la reconstrucción del palacio, de sus alrededores, y sobre todo su preparación como futuro rey de la nación. Cuando supo que al casarse con la princesa gobernaría a su lado, se puso un poco nervioso, incluso Zelda temió que terminara por irse corriendo debido a que siempre había sido un alma libre, sin embargo, a pesar del miedo, el joven de ninguna manera iba a abandonarla, pues el sueño de su vida siempre había sido estar a su lado, amarla como lo había hecho siempre. No iba a perderla por una tontería como esa, él era un hombre de retos y sabía que iba a salir victorioso. Con eso, la dama se sintió dichosa y tranquila.

Al llegar a los aposentos en donde dormía su princesa, abrió la puerta despacio por si ella se encontraba ocupada, pero no la vio. Ya había pasado por su estudio, pero tampoco la había encontrado, por lo que se preguntó en dónde podría estar. Escuchó un ruido en el balcón, se acercó y la vio asomada mirando el firmamento. La dorada luz del sol embellecía su rostro increíblemente, era demasiado hermosa. No pudo evitar acercársele para abrazarla por la espalda, causando que la dama se asuste.

\- ¡LINK! – exclamó asustada.

\- Buenas tardes. ¿Por qué se asusta la princesa? – preguntó con voz tierna.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Viniste y me abrazaste de la nada, obvio iba a asustarme.

\- En vez de regañarme… mejor bésame.

Link tomó de la cintura a su dama, la volteó y la besó apasionadamente, disfrutando la suavidad y exquisitez de la caricia que tanto lo enloquecía. Zelda respondió de la misma manera, dejándose llevar como siempre lo hacía. Sin duda ninguno podía vivir el uno sin el otro.

\- ¡Te deseo ya! – exclamó Link, desesperado.

\- Y yo a ti, mi amor… pero falta tan poco para la boda, casi nada. Si pudimos esperar cien años, podemos hacerlo unas semanas más. – dijo la joven, tranquilizando a su amado.

\- Tienes razón, a veces olvido que le hicimos la promesa a Impa y a todo su séquito que "nada de nada hasta la boda"… pero aun pienso que no tienen por qué enterarse. – expresó pícaro mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

\- Sí, no tienen por qué enterarse, pero una promesa es una promesa. A mí tampoco me agrada, pero no queda más que hacerlo. Aunque de todas maneras considero que no necesito eso para estar feliz contigo, lo demás es complemento y llegará muy pronto.

\- Es cierto, si sólo tu recuerdo me enseñó cuánto te amo, el resto puede esperar. Yo estoy dispuesto apoyarte en todo lo que me pidas porque quiero verte feliz.

La princesa sonrió ante las palabras de su prometido, sin embargo, al poco tiempo se puso melancólica, preocupando al joven. Zelda se dio la vuelta para evitar que la vea, pero Link la tomó de los hombros para ver qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, nada…

\- No me mientas. En realidad, cuando llegué te encontré algo desencajada mientras mirabas por el balcón, así que sé que algo te sucede.

Por un momento quiso callar lo que le pasaba, pues no quería remover heridas del pasado, pero luego decidió contarle la verdad. Con él no podía tener secretos.

\- Hemos resuelto muchas cuestiones desde que vencimos a Ganon, tanto en pareja como por nuestro lado. Por mi parte he terminado con las culpas que me atormentaban con los campeones, con mi padre y con el pueblo, y eso me tiene sumamente feliz. Sin embargo, hubo muchas cosas que perdí en ese entonces y que marcaron mi vida… o más bien mi infancia.

Link escuchó a su amada sacar todo lo que tenía, sin decir nada. No quería interrumpir.

\- Gracias a ti pude recuperar a mi querido Mond. Puede ser que todos me digan que es un descendiente de alguna cría que tuvo, pero yo sé que es él, mi amado corcel… sin embargo, parece que nunca volveré a verla a ella ni a escuchar sus llamados.

\- ¿A ella? – preguntó Link, extrañado.

\- Si, a Luna…

Los ojos de Link se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese nombre, causando que un retazo de su memoria se encendiera.

\- Luna…

*.*.*.*.*

 _Los recuerdos del joven se trasladaron cien años atrás, o más bien mucho más que eso. Viajó hasta lo más profundo de sus recuerdos infantiles. En aquel entonces, entre él y Zelda no existían ni la princesa ni el escolta, sólo eran dos niños que se dedicaban a jugar en sus ratos libres, cuando él no estaba entrenando con la espada, o ella obligada a rezar en los manantiales. No comprendían mucho lo que era el cariño, sólo sabía que se querían y les gustaba estar juntos. Nada más._

 _Una tarde, los pequeños estaban paseando por los alrededores del castillo. La princesa se había escapado de su clase de etiqueta, mientras que Link la perseguía para que regrese._

 _\- ¡Princesa, no se vaya! ¡Su profesora va a enojarse! – gritó el pequeño, preocupado._

 _\- ¡No! ¡No quiero estar todo el día con esa vieja aburrida! Sólo me anda corrigiendo cómo comer, cómo sentarme, cómo hablar y bla bla bla. – respondió la princesa, mal humorada._

 _\- Lo sé, pero aun así debe volver o nos meteremos en problemas._

 _\- ¿Y tú por qué? ¿Y por qué me hablas de esa manera? Ya te dije que cuando estemos solos me puedes llamar por mi nombre. Somos amigos._

 _Ante el reclamo de la princesa, ambos niños se detuvieron, mirándose mutuamente muy apenados._

 _\- Ya lo sé, Zelda… pero papá me escuchó la otra vez llamándote por tu nombre y me regañó. – comentó Link, apenado._

 _\- Pero el Comandante no está aquí, así que llámame Zelda. Eres mi mejor amigo, además debemos jugar lo más que podamos hasta que cumplas los doce años, pues luego de eso… te tendrás que ir._

 _La niña se entristeció al mencionar ese hecho, pues sabía que cuando Link cumpliera doce años debía partir con su padre a un exhaustivo entrenamiento. Aun no comprendía por qué debía hacer eso, sólo les decían que tenía prepararse para un cargo muy importante que le esperaba. El niño notó el apenado semblante de la princesa, por lo que se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza._

 _\- Tengo ocho años y tu siete, aún falta mucho para eso, así que no te pongas triste, princesa. Sólo quiero que me prometas que cuando me vaya, seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos._

 _\- Te lo prometo, siempre seremos amigos y nos llevaremos bien._

 _Los pequeños se abrazaron con cariño mientras sus rostros se sonrojaban, sellando así su promesa. De ninguna manera se les ocurría que su relación podría cambiar. Ellos serían muy amigos y nada lo iba a cambiar._

 _Una vez separados, se dispusieron a regresar al castillo, pero un ruido los detuvo._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó Zelda._

 _\- Si… se escucha muy bajito, pero no está lejos de acá. – dijo Link._

 _Poco después volvieron a escuchar el sonido, descubriendo poco después que era una especie de lloriqueo. Rápidamente comenzaron a buscar el origen del mismo, hasta que llegaron a un gran árbol y se llevaron una sorpresa._

 _\- ¡Link, mira!_

 _\- ¡Es un gato!_

 _Encima del árbol se encontraba un gatito color negro, estaba llorando y muy asustado debido a que no podía bajar del árbol. De inmediato Link se trepó y lo bajó, colocándolo en los brazos de la princesa. En ese momento el pequeño felino se encontró con los grandes y encantadores ojos de la niña, viendo dentro de estos ese cariño con el que todo animalito soñaba. La pequeña Zelda sintió exactamente lo mismo al verlo, por lo que desde ahí no quiso soltarlo nunca más._

 _\- Está muy bonito, y se ve que aún es pequeñito. ¿Es macho o hembra? – preguntó Link, curioso._

 _\- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo…_

 _Le levantaron la cola y comprobaron que no había nada de nada, por lo que se dieron cuenta que era hembra._

 _\- Es una gatita. Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegó al árbol. ¿Será de alguien? – preguntó Zelda._

 _\- Está muy flaca y debe tener hambre, y subió al árbol a intentar cazar pichones. No creo que sea de nadie._

 _\- Link, no puedo dejarla aquí, pobrecita. Además se ve que no quiere separarse de mí, ni yo tampoco. – dijo la niña, aferrándose a la felina._

 _\- ¿Pero qué hacemos?_

 _\- Le pediré permiso a papá para quedármela._

 _\- Ojalá el rey quiera… podemos intentarlo._

 _Los niños, ahora en compañía de la gatita, se dirigieron al palacio, sin saber que el recibimiento que iban a tener no iba a ser nada agradable._

 _..._

 _Cuando los niños llegaron al castillo, la histérica maestra de etiqueta estaba esperando a la princesa para regañarla por haberse fugado. Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron al ver que traía en las manos a un gato callejero y, según ella, lleno de mugre y pulgas. De ninguna manera iba a tolerar eso, por lo que de inmediato se lo arrebató de las manos, tomándolo de la nuca._

 _\- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿Pero qué es esto? – gritó la mujer, espantada._

 _\- ¡Maestra, suéltelo, es mi gatita! – rogó Zelda._

 _\- ¡De ninguna manera una princesa debe relacionarse con estas pestes! Sólo mírelo, está lleno de mugre y pulgas, hasta alguna enfermedad debe tener. Además se nota que no es fino, es muy vulgar y corriente._

 _La mujer aun sostenía a la gatita con disgusto, tanto que provocó que la misma comience a llorar asustada. Zelda, con esa imagen, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan, por lo que Link no pudo tolerarlo más._

 _\- ¡Suelte a la gata, señora! ¡La está lastimando! – exigió el niño._

 _\- Tú no te metas, niño. Tú sólo eres el hijo del Comandante, un empleado más de este castillo. – dijo la mujer, displicente._

 _\- ¡Oiga, no le diga eso a Link!_

 _\- ¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo!?_

 _La pelea se detuvo al escuchar que el rey se aproximaba, escoltado por un par de soldados. Ante eso, la maestra dio una reverencia, mientras que Link, como siempre, se hincó para saludarlo como se debía. El soberano sintió la tensión de todo el ambiente, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña criatura color negro._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tantos gritos? – preguntó el soberano, enojado._

 _\- Su alteza, lamento darle estas quejas, pero la princesa se ha fugado de la clase que teníamos el día de hoy, y en lugar de eso regresa con el hijo de Demetrio y trayendo a esta plaga. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _Rhoam escuchó serio las quejas de la mujer, mientras observaba la triste expresión de su hija y la seriedad de Link, quien a pesar de no levantar la mirada, no se notaba contento con la situación._

 _\- Rina, deja a ese gato en el suelo. – pidió el rey._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Hazlo._

 _En contra de su voluntad, la mujer dejó a la felina en el suelo, quien corrió enseguida a esconderse detrás de la falda de la princesa. Zelda la tomó en brazos para calmar su miedo, mientras miraba preocupada la fría mirada de su padre._

 _\- Rina, te conozco desde hace años y sé que eres la mejor en tu cátedra, pero te estás olvidando algo muy importante que espero de todo maestro que va a instruir a mi hija. La cordialidad y humanidad. – dijo el monarca, serio._

 _\- ¡Con todo respeto, me ofende con lo que me dice, alteza, pues como institutriz de etiqueta cuento con todas esas virtudes! – contestó indignada._

 _\- Pues lo que oí me demostró lo contrario. En primer lugar, escuché como te expresaste del padre de Link, y te recuerdo que él no es un simple empleado del castillo. Es el Comandante, posee múltiples títulos nobiliarios, y por eso merece respeto y no se lo debe mencionar por su nombre, como acabas de hacerlo al decirle "Demetrio". Su hijo es el heredero de todas sus bondades, y es por eso que te pido que le pidas una disculpa._

 _\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Rina, incrédula._

 _\- ¿No fui claro? Discúlpate con el muchacho por haberte expresado tan mal de su padre. Sé que no lo hiciste "apropósito", pero de todas maneras es mejor que lo hagas de una vez para evitar problemas futuros. Tú me entiendes. – expresó con un dejo de ironía._

 _El rey le pidió a Link que se ponga de pie, y en contra de su voluntad la mujer le tuvo que pedir disculpas. Rhoam se sintió satisfecho ante eso, pues defendía al padre de Link no solamente por justicia, sino porque era su mejor amigo. Desde que eran niños compartieron muchas vivencias._

 _\- Ahora que este "mal entendido" se ha resuelto, quiero saber qué tanto problema ha causado este gato._

 _\- Lo que pasa, majestad, es que la princesa trajo a este animal de la calle. Si yo no la hubiera descubierto, sólo las Diosas saben cuánto tiempo lo hubiera ocultado de usted._

 _\- No es cierto, padre, yo venía precisamente a pedirte permiso para quedármela. Te lo juro, pregúntale a Link._

 _El rey miró al niño, esperando que le confirme lo que su hija acababa de decirle._

 _\- Es cierto, alteza, la princesa venía a pedirle permiso. La verdad… todo es culpa mía, yo fui el que bajó a la gata del árbol porque lloraba mucho, y luego de eso no quiso separarse de nosotros. – justificó el niño, tratando de liberar a su amiga de un regaño._

 _\- Padre, por favor, permíteme quedarme con ella. Mira que me he portado bien, he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones. – rogó la pequeña._

 _\- ¿Portado bien? ¡Pero si se fugó de mi clase! Además esa gata es negra, eso trae mala suerte. – reclamó la mujer._

 _\- ¡Eso no es cierto, maestra! Y sobre la clase, pido disculpas por haberme fugado, pero sin mencionar eso, he sido muy cumplida en todo… sobre todo en la misión que se me ha encomendado._

 _El regente se quedó en silencio analizando la situación. La verdad a él no le desagradaban los animales, al contrario, le gustaban mucho, y siendo sincero con él mismo, la gata le parecía encantadora. De niño tuvo tantos y verla en los brazos de su hija le hacía revivir esa refundida parte de su infancia que había olvidado por completo. Además, aunque no lo reconocía para que su hija no baje la guardia, ella se seguía esforzando mucho en el cumplimento de su misión, incluso por encima del dolor de la muerte de su madre._

 _\- No veo problema que se quede. – dijo el rey._

 _\- ¿¡Cómo dijo!? – preguntó Rina, espantada._

 _\- La gata se queda._

 _Sin dejar su seriedad de lado, el rey, junto con sus escoltas, se retiró del lugar, dejando a la muestra con la boca hasta el piso y a los niños contentos con la noticia. Enfurecida, pero disimulando, la mujer se retiró, mientras que los pequeños saltaban de felicidad al ver que el rey había accedido a su pedido. Ante todos podía mostrarse bastante distante y estricto, pero en el fondo era bueno y considerado._

 _\- ¡Papá dejó que se quede! – gritó la princesa._

 _\- No creí que el rey accedería. Ahora tienes una nueva amiga, Zelda. ¿Cómo la llamarás?_

 _\- Ella es tan negra como la noche, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos se iluminan mucho. Creo que le pondré Luna._

 _\- ¿Luna? Es un bonito nombre, me gusta mucho._

 _La gata maulló emocionada no sólo por el lindo nombre que le habían puesto, sino porque su sueño de conseguir un hogar se había cumplido._

 _Con el paso de los años, Luna, con su encanto y simpatía, se convirtió en uno de los animales más queridos del castillo, siendo bautizada como el Gato Real, no solamente porque la princesa era su dueña, sino porque era el único felino del palacio, que además descansaba en un fino cojín. Todo el mundo se acercaba a acariciarla y a jugar de ella, incluso el rey, aprovechando cuando nadie lo veía._

 _Luna, junto con Mond, fueron los mejores amigos de la princesa durante toda su infancia y adolescencia… hasta que por desgracia el Cataclismo se los arrebató_.

*.*.*.*.*

Ahora Link había almacenado en su memoria un recuerdo más de sus vivencias pasadas, el cual, como siempre, se relacionaba con su amada princesa. Zelda, por su parte, seguía triste recordando a su querida gata, a quien nunca más pudo volver a ver.

\- ¡Zelda, me acabo de acordar de Luna! Era una gata negra, hermosa y encantadora. Me acuerdo cuando la encontramos y cuanto la queríamos todos, sobre todo tú y yo. – mencionó Link.

\- Al igual que con Mond, creí que la volvería a ver, pero no fue así…

\- Este recuerdo me hizo caer en cuenta que desde que desperté de mi letargo, no me crucé con ningún gato en todo mi periplo. ¿A qué se deberá? En nuestra época había muchos de esos, y ahora parece que se los tragó la tierra.

\- Seguramente todos se extinguieron. Los gatos, aunque agiles, eran animales pequeños, por lo que deben haber muerto en el acto.

\- Extraño mucho a Luna, pero piensa que vive en tus recuerdos, además que tienes a Mond. – dijo Link.

\- Tienes razón, me siento feliz de que lo hayas regresado a mí, pero no por eso esta pena deja de embargarme… pero ya se me pasará.

Con toda su conversación, el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y la noche arribó los cielos. No faltaba mucho para que el sueño comience a invadirlos.

\- Ya debemos irnos a dormir, princesa. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? – preguntó el joven, acariciando el rostro de su amada.

\- Si, por favor.

Tomados de la mano, la pareja entró a los aposentos, esperando que el descanso los ayude a asimilar todos los recuerdos que los habían invadido.

* * *

Las semanas avanzaron trayendo consigo la completa restauración del reino; de todas maneras la mejora debía ser continua, pero finalmente la miseria había quedado atrás, llevando consigo la paz y gloria. Con esos acontecimientos, la boda de los futuros reyes del nuevo Hyrule estaba a pocos días de celebrarse y aquello los tenía sumamente contentos.

Uno de esos días, Link y Zelda se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores del palacio, los que conectaban a la región de Farone. A ambos les gustaba sentir la frescura del bosque y cobijarse con la sombra de los árboles, pues eran los pocos momentos en los que podían relajarse y estar lejos de tantas presiones. Mientras caminaban, Link no dejaba de contemplarla, y la princesa se hacía la desentendida con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó Zelda, sonriendo.

\- Lo hermosa que eres. Al parecer, así como cuando éramos niños, estamos huyendo de tantas cosas por hacer. ¿Por qué me mal influencias? – preguntó Link, fingiendo indignación.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero si la idea fue tuya!

\- Bueno… pero eso es lo que aprendí de mi princesa.

Siguieron caminando, adentrándose más al bosque, mientras que a Link se le vino a la mente que la fecha de su boda estaba cada día más cerca.

\- En sólo cuestión de tiempo seremos marido y mujer. Aun no puedo creerlo. – mencionó Link, emocionado.

\- Mi amor, yo estoy igual que tú. Estoy ansiosa por comenzar una nueva vida con… ¡AAAAAH!

\- ¡NO, ZELDA!

Link gritó impactado por lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos, la princesa había caído por un agujero que se había abierto en el suelo de manera inesperada. Aterrado y sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven se lanzó para poder alcanzarla, sacando a flote el valor que lo caracterizaba. Durante la caída, le preocupó ver que el camino parecía hacerse cada vez más largo, como si no tuviera fin. Rogaba a las Diosas que la caída no hubiera lastimado a su amada; poco le importaba lo que a él pudiera ocurrirle.

Después de varios minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos, pudo ver la luz al final del túnel. Por suerte, cayó encima de varias hojas arrimadas entre sí que formaban una especie de colchón, el cual lo protegió de una terrible caída. Apenas abrió los ojos buscó a Zelda desesperadamente, a quien por suerte vio inconsciente encima de una estructura parecida a la que él estaba.

\- ¡Zelda!

El joven corrió hasta donde se encontraba para despertarla. Al inicio tardó un poco, pero el alma le regresó al cuerpo cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

\- Link…

\- Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Creo que sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Zelda, confundida.

\- No lo sé, jamás había visto este lugar. Tenemos que encontrar una salida pronto, no sabemos qué peligros puede haber por aquí.

El joven ayudó a levantar a su amada y caminaron juntos por el único camino libre que había, con la esperanza de encontrar una salida. El túnel por el que iban era oscuro y siniestro, les daba muy mala espina, y por eso Link se mantuvo alerta y con la espada en la mano.

\- Link… algo se acerca.

Efectivamente, como Zelda lo indicó, pasos se acercaban. De inmediato Link se colocó delante de ella para protegerla, dispuesta a enterrar su espada a lo que sea que se estuviera aproximando. No permitiría que nada toque a su amada.

El sonido de los pasos se iba haciendo más fuerte, hasta que el misterioso dueño de los mismos se hizo presente, impactando por completo a la pareja.

\- No puede ser…

La dama creyó que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada debido al susto, pero luego que lo asimiló simplemente no pudo creerlo. Frente a ella y mirándola con interés, estaba un gato negro idéntico al que tuvo en su más tierna infancia. Creyó estar soñando con esa imagen mientras las manos le temblaban.

\- Un ga… ga… ¡Un gato! – gritó Link, espantado.

Zelda no escuchó lo sorprendido que se encontraba Link, solamente se enfocó en mirar directo a los ojos al gato que estaba delante de ella, quien la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, pues su pelaje estaba erizado. A la mente de la princesa vinieron todos los recuerdos de su amada gata Luna, de los bellos momentos que pasaron juntas, de lo bien que se llevaba con todo el mundo y de cada caricia y mimo que recibía desde la comodidad de su elegante almohadón rojo. ¿Era posible que se tratara de alguna descendiente de su antigua mascota? O como siente con su caballo, que sea la misma pero retornando años después. Estaba nerviosa, pero sólo había una manera de comprobarlo.

\- ¿Luna? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó temerosa.

Al escuchar ese nombre, las orejas del gato realizaron un ligero movimiento, reduciendo también la tensión de sus pelos. Su mirada se adentró mucho más al verdor de los de la joven, relacionándola con muchos hechos que no creyó tener condicionados.

\- Mírame, soy tu amiga… Zelda.

Con escuchar su nombre sintió tal familiaridad, que enseguida cambió su semblante y se acercó a saltos a la princesa, para después enredarse con la falda de su vestido. No entendía de dónde había nacido tanto cariño, pero al parecer esa era la persona por la que había estado esperando.

\- ¡Si eres tú! ¡Eres mi Luna!

La princesa se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El gato le correspondía los mimos de la misma manera, ronroneando de la manera que tanto Link y Zelda conocían. El joven no podía creerlo, le costaba asimilar que el animal que estaba frente a ellos se tratara del mismo que rescataron de ese árbol un siglo atrás, pero al alzarle la cola y al ver que era hembra, no le quedó ninguna duda, mucho más cuando la felina pasó a sus brazos de un sólo salto. El guerrero retrocedió a lo más profundo de su infancia mientras sentía el pelaje de Luna. Era ella.

\- Es ella, Link. No puedo creerlo. – dijo la princesa, emocionada.

\- ¡Ni yo! O sea, exactamente la que conocimos no es posible que sea, pero si una descendiente o reencarnación. Pero en sí, es la gata que encontramos y a la que tanto quisimos. – expresó el guerrero con emoción.

\- Es un milagro de las Diosas… pero lo que no entiendo es qué hace en un sitio como este. Pensé que los gatos ya no existían.

La gata ronroneó contenta, después se bajó de los brazos del joven y les hizo una seña para que la sigan. Al parecer quería que vayan a un sitio en especial.

\- Quiere que la sigamos. – dijo Zelda.

\- Talvez conoce una salida. Vamos. – pidió Link.

La pareja siguió a Luna hasta donde ella quiso llevarlos, y si el encuentro con ella los impactó enormemente, lo que vieron después los dejó peor. Cientos, miles de gatos yacían relajados y contentos en un enorme espacio distribuido en diferentes estructuras de madera simulando ser casas, el cual al parecer se había formado con el paso de los años. Los jóvenes no podían creer que Luna era la única gata viva, sino que había muchos más. Al ver a los extraños visitantes, los felinos comenzaron a correr para esconderse, pero un fuerte maullido de la gata negra los detuvo, comunicando que los recién llegados eran inofensivos.

\- ¡Cuántos amigos tienes, Luna! ¡Son miles! – exclamó Zelda, emocionada.

Link y Zelda se emocionaron al ver como todos los gatos se atropellaban los unos a los otros para restregarse en ellos, para recibir y dar cariño. Los jóvenes ya no sabían qué hacer para atender a todos por igual, pero se sentían dichosos y recibiendo las buenas vibras de los animalitos. Luego de un rato Zelda tomó en brazos a su gata, para hacerle la siguiente propuesta.

\- Luna, ¿vendrás conmigo, cierto? Al verlos a todos aquí, entiendo que desde sus antepasados, se han escondido huyendo del Cataclismo, pero todo eso ya se terminó. Regresa a vivir conmigo y con Link al castillo, pues tu enorme almohadón rojo te está esperando. – pidió Zelda, emocionada.

La gata escuchó atenta las palabras de su ama, moviendo sus orejas en signo de entendimiento. Aunque había algo que le preocupaba. ¿Qué sería de sus amigos?

\- Y sobre tus amigos, el reino es enorme. Ya no tienen por qué vivir apartados de los rayos del sol y de lo poco que este túnel puede darles. Sean libres, y yo misma me encargaré que todos encuentren un hogar que los ame, así como yo te amo a ti. – dijo la princesa.

\- Ahora sé que Luna siempre te estuvo esperando, Zelda. Por eso nunca quiso irse de aquí. – dijo Link.

Luna pegó un enorme maullido de dicha, el cual causó que todos sus amigos se detuvieran en su algarabía, pues entendieron otro importante mensaje. Todos juntos se acercaron a una de las paredes de la cueva y comenzaron a escarbar a toda prisa, hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a atravesar la entrada. Una enorme salida se hizo presente, por la que todos los gatos, felices, comenzaron a pasar en camino a su libertad, dispersándose por todos los rincones del reino. Nunca habían experimentado tal sensación, pues desde el siglo pasado vivieron y se reprodujeron en ese hueco que, aunque fue su hogar, no se comparaba al aire puro que recibían de lleno, al viento que hacia bailar su pelaje y el sol que iluminaba sus pequeñas vidas. Ahora iban a tener un nuevo comienzo.

Link y Zelda, mientras observaban felices como los gatos corrían en camino a su nueva vida, se abrazaban con la amiga a la que habían recuperado, sabiendo que junto a ella tendrían una vida feliz.

Ahora si se sentían listos para tener un nuevo comienzo como soberanos de Hyrule, en compañía de su Gata Real.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola a todos, espero se encuentren bien. He realizado esta historia de manera muy especial para una gran escritora y amiga, **Zilia K** , quien en el mes de Marzo estuvo de cumpleaños y como regalo le prometí que haría una historia especialmente para ella. Tanto ella como yo amamos a los animales, en especial a los gatos. Ella tiene una preciosa gata negra, por lo que le quise dedicar este fic._

 _Elegí el tema de los gatos no solamente por la gata de Zilia, sino que amo los gatos, tengo dos a los que amo mucho, y aun me cuesta creer que en un juego de la categoría de BOTW hayan omitido esa especie tan importante. No tengo nada en contra del resto de los animales que salen, me fascinan, pero para mí es inaceptable que se hayan olvidado de los felinos, mucho más si en TP nos deleitaron de muchas maneras, sobre todo por la manía que tenían de seguir a Link a todos lados, e incluso jugar con él en su forma de lobo en el Poblado Olvidado._

 _Espero que esta historia les haya gustado, sobre todo a Zilia, quien es la homenajeada ^^_

 _¡Saludos a todos!_


End file.
